Nowadays an air freshener is used in many places such as inside a room, or in a car etc., and there are various air fresheners in the market. However, these air fresheners have various defects. For instance, a conventional air freshener can not adjust the release amount of a perfume vapor, thereby making the fragrance inside a room or a car either too strong or too weak to achieve the object of refreshing the air.